Of all the girls
by MoodyEmotion
Summary: When Liz and Pattie get kidnapped lord death sends kid to find them, but he sends a partner with him, and she just happens to be the most unsymetrical girl in a century. What happens when they fall in love?


I flipped through the air and landed on my feet, Liz and Pattie in my hands.

The werewolf laughed. "Your in way over your head little boy." he said smiling widely. I rolled my eyes and twirled the weapons in my hands. Eruka croaked; mocking me. I shot Liz at Free and he knocked her from my hand, while grabbing my other arm and forcing Pattie to fall. He pushed me to the ground. Eruka grabbed the sisters, grinning.

"Medusa will be very pleased." she said holding them in her hands. Free laughed and let me go, running to meet his partner.

I bolted out of bed; screaming.

"Shh, shh, kid, its okay, your fine now." Nygus said laying me back down in bed.

"Wh-where am I?" I asked.

"The infirmary of coarse, you have an concussion." she said gesturing to my bandaged head. I nodded; that explained the massive headache.

"What happened, where are Liz and Pattie?" I asked all at once looking around as if they were going to be next to me.

Nygus sighed and shook her head. "I am so very sorry Kid, but as you were unconscious the witch kidnapped them." I put my head in my hands. Was this all my fault?

I leaped out of the bed. "I must go save them!" I said struggling to the door. Nygus grabbed the back of my shirt and forced me to lay back down.

"Kid, you cannot do this alone, or while your hurt. You will get your chance, but wait." She said.

Voices sounded from outside the infirmary door. "Kid?" a voice said. I instantly recognized it as Maka's. Nygus opened the door smiling. My friends pored in. Blackstar, Soul, Maka, and Tsubaki.

"Hey lazy bones, hows the head?" Blackstar asked as he jumped onto the bed. Maka stared at me carefully trying to decipher my emotions.

"It's been better." I shrugged meeting Maka's stare; she looked away. "Did I miss anything important today?" I asked trying to avoid the subject of the sisters.

Soul stepped closer to my bed. "Well we have a new student, or old student. She's from somewhere in Italy, supposedly a legend who used to go here but got sent away because she was to good." he grinned "You'd hate her kid, her whole body screams unsymmetrical." My eyes widened.

"Really? Then it is my job to help her!" I said, again attempting to get up. This time Maka was the one to push me back.

"How are you feeling." She said.

"Great, my head hardly hurts now." I said smiling, removing her hand from my shoulder.

"That wasn't what I meant and you know it." she said putting her hands to her hips, and scowling. Oh. I nodded and leaned back on my bed, closing my eyes.

"Not to good, I'll admit that much." I said.

"Listen, Kid, it wasn't your fault!" Tsubaki said, her eyes pleading. I nodded.

"I want to rest now, I'll see you guys later." I said turning away from them.

Soul was right. Ghost Delancy, it was as if she went out of her way to make one half of her body look totally different than the other. I hated her immediately. The way she walked around like she owned the place, the way she was stuck up, unsymmetrical. She had no friends, only admirers, though I had no idea why. Among those admirers were Soul and Blackstar who would constantly flirt with her.

"Yah, I'm going to be a Death Scythe some day maybe you could be my miester." Soul said in class one day, throwing his arm around her.

"Oh, I'm sorry Soul, but, I'm a weapon," she stuttered as Maka shot glares at both her and soul. Soul took his arm back looking disappointed. I shook my head in disgust, hating the way her blouse only had one shoulder, the way her skirt was cut diagnolly across, the way she only had one black ponytail on the side of her bright purple hair, the way her gloves only covered two fingers, she made me sick.

Blackstar walked over and threw himself into the chair beside her. She smiled.

"Hey blackstar." she said

"Yup thats my name, Blackstar! The one and only, and the biggest star ever!" he said waving his arms in the air. Tsubaki sighed and sat down next to him, putting her head in her hands. Ghost laughed and ruffled his hair. Soul glared at blackstar and once again attempted to catch her attention.

"So, Ghost, Maka and I are throwing a Christmas party tonight" he drawled. "I'd be happy if you came." he winked and she blushed. Maka sent him a glare and looked up at me.

"You'll come too right, kid?" she asked hopefully, not wanting to be alone with the girl and the two lovesick boys, of coarse there would be Tsubaki, but she was no help in situations like this. I sighed and looked at the disgusting girl.

"Fine, but the napkins better be folding symmetrically this time." I told her and she rolled her eyes, grinning. I smiled and went back to writing my name, which had to be perfect.

"Yah paint your stripes green or something." Soul laughed, and I gripped my pencil until it broke.


End file.
